bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Principal Interest
Principal Interest * Season #: 1 * Season Ep. #: 2 * Overall Ep. #: 2 * Previous: Mouse Party * Next: Stressed Out Plot When the guppies attend a different school, Molly falls for the new principal there. Characters * The Bubble Guppies (Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny) * Mrs. Seashell * Avi * Mr. Grouper * Principal Prissy Cumin * Mrs. Cumin * Mrs. Massalla * Brick * Mr. Timely Trivia * Episode name pun on: the phrase 'love interest'. * This is the first episode to introduce the Coral Tadpoles, although only the leader makes his appearance (Brick). * The Guppies are attending a different school; Sand Dune Elementary. * Featured characters: Principal Prissy Cumin, Mrs. Massalla, Mrs. Cumin, Mr. Timely * Mrs. Seashell's first name is revealed to be Danica. * Shellbucks is a parody of Starbucks. Episode Transcript Season 1, Episode 2 Principal Interest (Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of the Seashell home.) * Molly (from inside) “No! No!” (Cut to inside; Molly is gliding as fast as her tail could take her. She is wearing a pink backpack.) * Molly “No! No! I’m not ready!” (Zoom/pan out slightly to show Gil in hot pursuit. He wears a blue backpack.) * Gil “Come on, Molls! Let’s go! We’re gonna be late!” (Molly suddenly skids to a stop and points at something o.s.) * Molly “Hey, is that Bubble Puppy at the window?” * Gil (panicked) “Where? BUBBLE PUPPY!! Don’t jump off that window!!” (He quickly whisks away. Cut to downstairs; the four guppies and Avi still wait for Gil and Molly to come down. Their mother sighs.) * Seashell “Where’s Molly? You guys are going to be late for your first day of school.” * Deema “Oh. That would not be okay.” * Seashell “Has anybody seen her?” (Gil swims down.) * Gil “She lied! Bubble Puppy wasn’t at my window!” * Molly (from inside the closet) “Yes he was! I saw him!” (The mother gets suspicious and opens the closet door. She finds Molly clinging onto a cloth hanger.) * Seashell “Let’s go, Molly.” (Gill grabs onto her tail, pulling her out.) * Molly “Noo! Please no!” (He pulls too far, and accidentally flings her into a pile of pink pillows. Molly peeks her head out from the pile, then tries a camouflage hide by only sticking the pink of her hair out from the pile. It seems to work for a while, but not until mom sees through her trick and fishes her out. Molly is being carried by the tail.) * Molly “Oh come on! I thought for sure the trick would work.” * Seashell “Well, it seems like it doesn’t. Now...let’s go.” (Dissolve to the guppies, Avi, and mother swimming down the path to the Guppies’ preschool.) * Seashell “Isn’t it great? The first day of school; you get to meet new people and teachers and make friends.” * Goby “Yeah. That’s something new.” * Seashell “But you’ll be going to your old preschool...” (Cut to the entrance, in which the door is locked with chains and a piece of paper taped to the door. Zoom out to frame the kids and mother.) * Seashell “...which is not going to be opened anymore.” * Gil “Hey. What’s this note?” (He takes the paper and reads it out loud.) * Gil (reading) “ ‘Bubble Guppies. I’m finally excited to see you again. However, it looks like you’ll be attending a different school in Bubbletucky; Sand Dune Elementary.’ “ * Oona “An elementary school?” (whimpering) “You mean...we’ll be in school with the...big kids?” * Seashell “I’m afraid so.” * Molly “Ohhh! That’s going to be even worse.” (Dissolve to the guppies and Avi at a distance away from this new school they’ll soon be attending.) * Avi (unsure) “I think it’ll be...great.” * Goby “At least this is bigger than our old school.” * Deema (poking head into view from above) “Are you kidding?” (She thuds to the ground and gets up.) “A new school means a whole bunch of things to look forward to! It’ll all be fun if you give it a try!” * Nonny “Fun? Try nerve-wracking. I just know that we’re going to be in a school with bigger kids.” (sweating heavily) “I mean, I hope those big kids are nice.” * Oona “Wow, Nonny. I thought I was the only one who got nervous before something big happens.” (Cut to some big kids at a playground; pan to a group hurting a smaller kid and other pan to a black-haired kid giving a smaller one a wedgie. Cut back to the kids and mom. As Molly speaks, a familiar large orange fish comes their way.) * Molly “Okay. Well…” (turns to face the other Guppies) “...it’s okay, guys. So some of the bigger kids aren’t so nice. I doubt there will be one of us getting bullied...especially on the first day.” (chuckles) (The others saw him.) * Deema “Hey, is that…” * Guppies “Mr. Grouper!!” (All six guppies rush over to give him a hug.) * Grouper “Hey, everyone. Did you all have a great summer?” * Deema “I’m dying to tell all about my summer adventures while in Bubbletana!” * Grouper “I’d love to hear them all, but I think it’ll wait until later.” (The guppies noticed some kids cheering.) * Avi “Hey, who are they cheering for?” * Grouper “Oh! They’ll be a new principal in this school.” (pointing o.s.) “And there he is.” (Walking up to the school is a tall lobster with a thick black mustache and thick black hair. He wears a blue suit and green tie. This is Principal Prissy Cumin. He waves to all the kids while giving them a friendly smile. Cut to Molly; the scenery around her turns into an orange backdrop with hearts, bubbles, and flowers.) * Molly “Oh...my…” (She puts her hands to her heart as her pupils morphed into hearts. In the backdrop there’s an image of her and the new principal doing various activities in the evening; having a picnic, riding a bike, swimming, and sleeping in a flower bed. Just then, she saw the new principal approaching her with the same cool smile on his face. He stretches a claw out to her.) * Cumin (Goby’s voice) “Molly! Molly?” (Cut to a close-up of Molly’s face, the expression is of a love daze. A dark brown hand ---Goby’s--- waves in front of her face.) * Goby (from o.s.) “Molly, Molly! Earth to Molly! Hello?” (The girl finally snaps out of her daze and looks around. She and Goby are the only ones on the hill left. The other guppies and Avi left to the school, Mr. Grouper had teaching to do, and mom had to go to work.) * Molly “Where did everyone go?” * Goby “Let’s go, Molly. We’re gonna be late to class.” * Molly (half-dazed) “Oooookay…” (She and Goby swam down the path to the school. Dissolve to a classroom decorated with numbers and symbols; an obvious giveaway to a math classroom. The Bubble Guppies and Avi are in this classroom; all sat in the front row. Cut to Molly, who sits between Deema and Nonny. The last two worked out math problems on a worksheet, the former looking like she has trouble focusing.) (The teacher in this classroom is a snail with beige-skin; long blond hair and wears a purple shirt. This is Mrs. Massalla.) * Massalla “...When you are done with the first half of the worksheet, please put it on my desk.” (Cut to Gil.) * Gil (whispering) “Hey Goby!” (Frame to show both.) * Goby (whispering) “Gil, please stop trying to cheat.” * Massalla “Gil Seashell, you shouldn’t be copying off of a classmate’s paper.” * Gil “Sorry. It won’t happen again.” * Massalla “Good.” (Cut to Molly, who frantically looks up at a clock. Then she raises her hand.) * Massalla “Yes, Molly?” * Molly “I...I have to use the bathroom. May I?” * Massalla “You can. Take the pass.” (Cut to frame Molly and Nonny.) * Molly (to Nonny, whispering) “Just for a little something.” (She dashes off, leaving worksheet flying off her desk. Cut to Molly in the hallway with a green pass in her hand; the pink-haired girl seems to be in a hurry for something. Or in her case, someone. She arrives at the principal’s office, which she shortly discovered that the door is locked and no one is in the room at this moment.) (Just then, it swung open and out came a strange guppy. He has skin a bit lighter than Molly’s. His dark green hair is a bit longer; tail is plain and colored teal; gray eyes. This is Brick. He holds a clipboard.) * Molly “Huh?” * Brick “And just what do you think you’re doing?” * Molly “Actually the question is...what are you doing?” * Brick “Uh, well...I’m the hall monitor.” (shows her a badge) “And I’ve got this badge to prove it to you.” (looks at it) “Heh. Shiny.” (He puts it away and rolls his eyes at the girl.) * Brick “So...why are you out here?” * Molly “For the principal. I have to see him!” * Brick “Uh-huh.” * Molly “Please! May I?” (She reaches for the door, but Brick holds his arm out to block her.) * Brick “Oh, no way, creep-o.” * Molly “What?!” * Brick “You heard me. No way.” * Molly “But...why?!” * Brick “Because first of all, you should be in class right now. And second, why see the principal on the first day of school?” * Molly “Oh...well...it’s not your business.” * Brick “Well, I don’t care why you need to see him right now. So go to class. First Class is going to end in ten minutes.” * Molly “Ugh! And who made you hall monitor?” * Brick “Does that matter to you? Take your caboose and go to class!” * Molly (as she swims away) “Ugh! Fine!” (Annoyed, she swam off back to class. Dissolve to Second Class; the Guppies and other kids are in a science room. The teacher is a snail with a blue shell, short black hair and a white shirt. This is Mr. Timely.) * Timely “...Now that we all introduced ourselves, let’s start off by sharing what we know about science.” (Gil’s hand was the first to go up.) * Timely “Yes, Gil.” * Gil “Science includes mixing chemicals, right?” * Timely “Part of it. That’s called chemistry.” (Goby’s hand goes up.) “Yes, Goby?” * Goby “You also learn about different parts of the body.” * Timely “Right. That’s called anatomy.” (Cut to the pink-haired girl, who looks worriedly at the clock.) * Molly (in thoughts) “It’s Second Class...only forty-five minutes left until Third Class. Wait...what if I ask for a bathroom break? YEAH!!” * Timely “...And that is called astronomy. That’s when you learn about planets, stars, and other things that are in space.” (Molly’s hand shoots up.) “Molly.” * Molly “May I use the bathroom?” * Timely “Sure. Make sure you take the pass.” (Cut to frame Molly and Goby, the former is on the verge to leave. Goby turns to look at her, confused.) * Goby (hushed) “Another bathroom break?” * Molly (hushed) “Yep.” (She dashed out of the classroom. Cut to Molly at the door to the principal’s office; she is about to opening when someone pulled her back by the arm. It was Brick.) * Brick “Molly. What are you doing now?” * Molly “Oh. And you came back to teach me a lesson?” * Brick (sighs) “What is it now, Molly?” * Molly “Wait...how did you know my name?” * Brick “Well, I’ve heard of...the Bubble Guppies. What, you don’t think I know that?” * Molly “Maybe not, but...look, it doesn’t matter. I just want to give the principal a message.” * Brick “Whatever it is, it can wait until the end of the day when everyone goes home.” (pushes her away from the door) “So buzz off and go back to class. I don’t want to report to the principal for you trying to cut class if I have to, but…” * Molly “No!” * Brick “I will!” * Molly “No!” * Brick “Then go to class, Pinky!” (“Pinky” sighs and swims back to class. Dissolve to her sitting at her desk, sitting between Deema and Goby. She looks up at the clock, and the bell rings.) * Timely “Well, everyone. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” (All the kids left the classroom. Dissolve to Third Class, which is English. The teacher for the subject is, indeed, Mr. Grouper.) * Grouper “So many of you have known me as Mr. Grouper. Well, I’m only saying that to those who didn’t know me.” (Cut to Molly.) * Molly (in thoughts) “What should I do? I want to meet with the principal, but that weirdo boy Brick from the Coral Tadpoles just keeps blocking my way. Wait...what if I...oh no! If I want to see the principal, then that means I have to...get in trouble. Well...I guess it doesn’t hurt to try, since I am really into that guy!” (Molly leaps onto her desk, the other kids looked at her in shock.) * Molly “Mr. Grouper, check this out.” * Grouper “Molly, I’m in the middle of teaching now. So please sit down.” * Molly “But...but...look!” (She does a handstand.) * Molly “Look at me now, Mr. Grouper! A handstand.” * Gil (hushed, Goby) “What is she doing?” (Goby shrugs in response.) * Grouper “Okay, Molly. I think it’s time we go back to our lesson, don’t you think?” * Molly “Bu-but wait! I have one more thing to show you!” Grouper “Molly, please. We already had our show-and-tell time.” * Molly “But--” * Grouper “Molly.” * Molly “Please, just one more.” * Grouper “I’m not sure where this disruptive behavior is coming from.” * Molly “I’m just trying to be funny. Now, if I could just---” * Grouper “Molly, I don’t want to send you to the principal’s office if I don’t want to, but I think I will.” (All kids except Molly gasped.) * Molly “Heh. Oh, that’s funny, Mr. Grouper.” * Grouper “It isn’t a joke.” * Molly (sarcastically) “Whatever.” * Grouper “Molly. I bet the principal would appreciate your tone.” * Molly (sarcastically) “Oooooh. I’m so scared!” (Oona and Deema, who sat next to Molly, shook their heads at her. Cut to Molly sitting at one of the chairs next to the principal’s office with a smirk on her face.) * Molly “Well, I did it.” (Brick comes out.) * Brick (sighs, flatly) “Molly. Come in.” (Cut to the office; Principal Cumin sits at his desk, looking sternly at Molly.) * Cumin (sigh) “Molly. I understand this is hard for you.” * Molly “Oh, no. Not at all. I totally learned my lesson.” * Cumin “Okay. If you say so.” (Molly smiled a rather uncomfortable smile that made him shiver a bit. Dissolve to a montage of Molly performing various stunts that results in being sent to Cumin’s office; first, it was the second day of school. A teacher sits down and realizes that his bottom is glued to his seat. She tries to stand up, but the seat was moved off from the floor. The kids laughed and pointed at Molly, who smirks. The teacher gestures her to leave.) (Next, in another classroom, a male lobster teacher is in the middle of teaching when a wad of wet toilet paper splats onto his face. The kids pointed to Molly, and she got the same result. It happens a few more times in other classrooms during the rest of the week. Molly does various actions that gets her in trouble; throwing a paper airplane at a teacher, putting a whoopee cushion on a kid’s chair, finger painting on the table/floor, throwing books in the air, riding a scooter down the hall, and even painting a teacher’s face.) (Dissolve to the exterior of the school on the last day before the weekend, then cut to Mr. Grouper’s classroom. The teacher is holding a book.) * Grouper “...And when the pig walked to the door, what did he say to his mother before leaving?” * Molly “Cuckoo!” * Grouper “Huh?” * Molly “Cuckoo!” (Cut to the fish.) * Grouper (sighs) “Molly, are you at it again?” (Cut to Molly holding a cuckoo clock.) * Molly “Cuckoo!” (The kids laughed. Mr. Grouper sighs and goes to the chalkboard. Molly throws the thing at the board, startling him. The clock fell to the floor, shattered in pieces.) * Molly (innocently) “I’m sorry, Mr. Grouper.” (He picks up the broken pieces.) “Do I get sent to the principle’s office?” * Grouper (sighs, wearily) “New rule for you Molly...you’re not going to the principal’s office.” * Molly “What?” * Grouper (wearily) “I think you and I should have a talk after class.” (Cut to Oona, Molly, and Deema; the girls between Molly gasped and shook their heads at her.) * Molly “Oh, come on!” (She jumps up high onto the chandelier.) * Molly “Please! I am crying for some discipline here!” * Grouper (wearily) “Molly, please. That’s enough.” (Cut to the same classroom. This time, it’s just Molly and Mr. Grouper. The latter is writing something on paper, looking rather annoyed.) * Molly “Look, I don’t know what came over me. I guess I was just...not feeling like myself ever since I saw the new principal. Just, just...how am I even gonna control myself? I mean, do you think I can stop acting like this? I’m sorry, but I just can’t help it. I just got a gander at that new principal and I can’t help but feel this certain way to him.” (peeks at paper) “Hey! What are you doing? Is that a love letter?” (takes paper) “Are you interested in someone by any chance?” * Grouper (wearily) “It’s a letter to my sister.” (Molly nervously puts the paper back on the desk.) * Molly “Oh, okay. I completely understand. A hundred percent.” * Grouper “Molly. Go. Please...” * Molly “This is like detention!” * Grouper “It is detention. It’s the first week of school, and already you’ve got detention. And I’m sorry if I’m acting like this. I’m just in a sour mood.” * Molly “If this is detention, then I can’t go anywhere.” * Grouper “You’re staying here until Fourth Class.” (Molly sighs, slumping in her chair. Cut to the Guppies’ home, and then the inside. All six and Avi arrived, with Molly following behind slowly dragging her backpack.) * Deema (from o.s.) “It’s Friday!” (Seashell swims over to her.) * Molly “I know, I know. I did something stupid at school all week.” * Seashell (sighs) “Molly, this isn’t like you at all. I mean, it’s the first week of school and already you’ve gotten detention.” * Molly “Yeah…” (She sadly swims upstairs, dragging her backpack behind. Cut to her in her bedroom; she lies on her bed with her eyes closed and the lights off. Dissolve to the same place, except now its nighttime. The moon and stars are out. A while longer and another dissolve is the same area during sunrise. One eye opens at the sound of muffled speech.) * Seashell (muffled) “Oh, sure. I’d love to go eat there.” (Molly instantly sits up and goes to the door. She presses her ear against the door.) * Seashell (muffled) “...Ha ha! Really? Oh, you really are something! You sound like a fine gentleman to me….Sure, Mr. Cumin. I’d be glad to.” (Molly gasped.) * Molly “Mom’s having an affair with Mr. Cumin, the new school principal?” (hushed) “What?!” (Cut to her; she is talking on the phone.) * Seashell “No, no problem at all...Oh no. I not busy. No, you’re not interrupting.” (Behind her, Molly quietly opens the door.) * Seashell “Okay...Yes, that’s a good time. Okay...I’ll see you there.” (She hangs up and swims into her room. Molly sneaks out of her room and moves quietly through the hall. She quietly opens the front door and hops into the trunk; there is a blanket nearby, so she puts it over herself.) * Molly (quietly) “Hopefully, she doesn’t find me here.” (Shortly, she hears her getting into the car and it started up. The girl smiled to herself.) * Molly (quietly) “Yes! She didn’t notice!” (The pinkhead felt the car move; dissolve to Mrs. Seashell driving down the road. She turns her head to the left and turns that direction. She parks near a white house with a brown roof; Molly peeks out from the blanket. She watches as her mother approaches the door.) * Molly (to herself) “This is really Mr. Cumin’s house.” (Determined, she follows quietly inside. She hides behind a large flower vase when Mr. Cumin comes to close the door.) * Cumin “So you must be Mrs. Seashell.” * Seashell “That’s me. So you...uh, called me for something.” * Cumin “Yes. I just...just...have a serious problem. I’m hoping you would help me.” * Seashell “Sure. What’s the problem?” (Both go upstairs and Molly peeks out from the vase; she quietly follows behind. Cumin and Seashell entered a room, the pink-haired girl follows inside. She snuck into the room once the door closed and hides under the bed.) * Seashell “So what’s the problem? Did something happened?” * Cumin “Nothing is really happening. I’m just gonna straight-up tell you.” * Seashell “Okay. What do you have to tell me?” * Cumin “Just don’t tell anyone else, especially to our friends.” * Seashell “I promise I won’t tell.” * Cumin “Good.” (Cut to Molly.) * Cumin (from o.s., sighs) “I don’t know what to do. I just don’t know how to tell her the truth.” * Molly (hushed) “The truth? Who’s her?” * Seashell (from o.s.) “The truth about what?” * Cumin (from o.s.) “I lied to her; I told her that I have gotten a job as a construction worker, when really I’m a school principal.” (Cut to the pair; Cumin looks disappointed.) * Seashell “But why?” * Cumin “Well...I just want to impress her; to show her that I’m not a complete nerd.” * Seashell “Oh, come on. Just because you work at a school doesn’t make you a nerd.” * Cumin “Then how can I tell her?” * Seashell “Well, just bring it up slowly. You don’t want to straight-up say it to her.” * Cumin “Okay.” * Seashell “She’ll understand. Besides, she’s an understanding kind of person, right?” * Cumin “Uh-huh.” * Seashell “Then that’s all there is to it.” (smiles) (Cut back to under the bed.) * Molly (hushed) “Who’s her? His friend?” (She hears Cumin sigh o.s. Cut to him sitting at the edge of his bed.) * Seashell “I have an idea. Let’s go to your favorite place to take your mind off of it.” * Cumin “That’s a good idea.” (Both left the room and Molly followed quietly behind. Cut to the car; Cumin and Seashell get inside the car and Molly gets into the trunk. She puts the blanket onto herself for cover. Seashell starts up the car and drives off. Dissolve to diner; she parks near it.) * Seashell “We’re here.” * Cumin “Oh, thanks, Danica. You know me so well.” * Seashell “What are friends for?” (Both got out of the car and entered the diner named Shellbucks. Shortly, the guppy climbs out of the trunk and sneaks quietly inside. Dissolve to the pair sitting at a table and sipping coffee.) * Seashell “...So tell me more about her.” * Cumin “Well, she’s atheletic. She works at a bakery...part time.” (Unnoticed by both, a tin can on the end of a strong drops into view.) * Cumin “She also works at a movie theater..part time...likes to take long walks on the beach, likes to swim, and her favorite place is...here!” (smiles) * Seashell “Wow. She’s really something.” (The camera tilts up through a cutaway view of the attic. Stop on Molly, who has cut a hole in the floor above to lower the can and has a second one, on the other end of the string, pressed to her ear so she can eavesdrop.) * Molly “Who is this person he’s talking about? Could it be his sister...his mother...grandmother...step-sister...great-grandmother...aunt...daughter…? Oh, I don’t know!” * Seashell “Hey!” (Molly gaspedーSeashell has found the hanging bug.) * Seashell “What’s with the tin can?” (One great heave yanks the guppy through the hole and down on the table the pair are sitting at. Both screamed as they discovered that she had been following them this whole time. Molly turns her head to Cumin.) * Molly “Principal Cumin!” (Seashell throws a handkerchief at his face; during this moment, she grabs Molly by the arm and puts a large brown bag over her. She holds her captive; the pinkhead is trying to struggle free from her grip. Cut to Cumin as he removes the cloth.) * Cumin “What...what was that for?” * Seashell (nervously) “Oh, uh...it’s nothing really. I think I have something in this bag that I have to take home.” (to Molly in the bag, hushed) “And maybe even teach you a lesson.” (normal voice) “So, uh, I have to go, Cumin.” (Just then, a female lobster with black hair approaches. She is wearing a gray shirt and a skirt the same color. Cumin turns to her and smiles.) * Cumin “Oh, there you are, my love!” * Molly (muffled) “Love?!” (She breaks out of the paper bag and gets onto the table.) * Molly “Love?” * Cumin “Yes, Molly. From you eavesdropping, you can already tell who she is to me.” * Molly “She’s your love...as in...your wife?” * Cumin “Yes. She’s Mrs. Cumin.” * Molly “Mrs.? As in...she’s married?” * Cumin “Yes.” (Molly sighs, and looks nervously at her irritated mother.) * Molly “Well...looks like I learned something new today here.” (nervously chuckles) (Dissolve to the house then cut to Molly’s bedroom. Her mother swims around and Molly lays on her bed looking guilty.) * Seashell “...And then...not only did you sneak out of the house, but followed me into the car and into a coffee shop without telling me! D-Do, do...do you know how wrong that is?!” * Molly “Sorry mom, but it’s not like me.” * Seashell “Really, Molly, I---huh? What do you mean ‘it’s not like you’?” (She sits down at the edge of her bed.) * Molly “I mean...the only reason why I got into a lot of trouble at school this week is because I was infatuated by Mr. Cumin.” * Seashell “Oh...so that’s what been going on. But you do know he’s married, right?” * Molly “Yes. I’m sorry, mother.” * Seashell “Look, Molly. I know it’s hard for you, but pretending to be someone you’re not won’t do much to you. It’s really unlike you to do all those things at school this week.” * Molly “I know.” (sits up) “So what did Principal Cumin say about me having detention?” * Seashell “Well, it was only yesterday, so I wouldn’t think of it as a big deal.” * Molly (smiling) “Okay.” (Pause.) “Hey, what is everyone else doing?” * Seashell “Well, they’re at the pond at the nearby park.” * Molly “Great!” (She makes a mad dash out the door.) End of episode. Category:Bubble Guppies reboot episodes Category:Bubble Guppies reboot episodes that focuses on Molly Category:Bubble Guppies reboot Season 1 episodes